


Who wants to be a millionaire?

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Charlotte is back, and this time it's business.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Who wants to be a millionaire?

Cath watched her, she was dumbfounded, why she would even bother coming here was beyond her, she had seen the name in the appointment diary, Mister Redmonds eleven o'clock, but she had assumed it was someone else with the same name, apparently it wasn't. 

" Here, is that ……..?" Elsie asked, as she walked over and stood with Cath.

" Yes " 

" Who ?"

" John "

" Why ?"

" How in the hell would I know Elsie ?" Cath snapped. 

" Sorry I asked "

" Sorry Elsie, I'm just a bit surprised "

" Rightly so Cath, do you think I should mention it ?"

" Mention it ?"

Elsie nodded towards the promotions kiosk.

Cath looked for a second or two, watched Kayleigh laugh as she spoke with customers, and sighed deeply.

" Can you do it subtly?"

" I doubt it " Elsie chuckled. 

" Try though, eh ?"

" Of course "

Cath walked towards the stairs to her office, Elsie headed towards Kayleigh.

Kayleigh was tidying up her kiosk, she noticed the big Irish girl heading towards her.

" Hiya, been busy Els ?"

" Oh, not so much , you ?"

" I've been kept going. " Kayleigh smiled.

There was a palpable silence.

" What's wrong Elsie ?"

" This is a funny coincidence Kayleigh, you're gonna laugh when you hear this "

" Am I ?"

" Well maybe not right enough "

" Go on then "

" Remember you said a few weeks ago that you'd like to see what Charlotte looked like, in the flesh I mean, face to face sort of ?"

" Yes, I remember, why ?"

" Well now's your chance"

" Is she here ?" Kayleigh started looking around the shop .

" Sort of "

" What exactly does that mean, sort of ?"

" She has an appointment with John "

" My John ?"

Elsie nodded.

" What for ?"

" I thought you might have been able to tell me love "

" He never said, never even mentioned it "

" Oh right "

" Kayleigh? " Helen's voice surprised Kayleigh. 

" Oh hiya " 

" John says come up to Caths office right away please, he'll meet you there"

" Why, I mean what for ?"

" I don't know love, but you best go eh ?"

Kayleigh went upstairs as requested, Cath's office door was open, Cath was with John, John waved Kayleigh in as soon as he saw her.

" What's going on John ?"

" Charlotte is here " 

" I know, why ?"

" I have no idea, she phoned on Tuesday, when I was off and booked an appointment, a personal matter she told Gina"

" When she arrived she told reception that she had a business proposition for you " Cath said to John .

" She's in banking, what type of proposition could she have for me ?"

" When you've been in, we'll all know won't we ? " Cath said shrugging.

" Why am I here ?" Kayleigh asked. 

" Because I don't trust her, I want a witness in there to hear what she says, and I want you Kayleigh love to see the type of woman she is, victim my aunt fanny "

" Take your jacket off " 

" What ?"

" Your jacket, take it off and put Caths on, where are your glasses ?"

" You wear glasses ?" Cath looked at Kayleigh in astonishment.

" Only for very small print, what are we doing ?"

" You are temporarily promoted to my PA, you're sitting in on this meeting, so get the business suit jacket and glasses on"

Kayleigh shrugged, but put on her glasses and Caths jacket, Cath handed her a notepad and pen.

" Ready ?"

" I suppose s………"

" Let's go " 

John opened the adjoining door and purposely strode into his office.

" So if you get him to fix it okay " he said to Kayleigh.

" Okay J…, mister Redmond "

He sat behind his desk, Kayleigh sat in the seat by the door. Charlotte was sitting down, but Kayleigh could see her hair and clothing were immaculate, her business suit was designer, as were the bag and shoes, she looked to be a natural blonde, and fairly slim.

" What do you want ?" John said bluntly looking at Charlotte.

" You can go now " Charlotte said, turning in her seat to address Kayleigh directly.

Kayleigh saw that Charlotte wore no make up bar lipstick and was a pretty woman, although her face was fairly expressionless, there was a tiredness behind her eyes, Kayleigh detected a hint of contempt, but not aimed at her.

" You stay where you are" John winked at Kayleigh as he spoke. 

Charlotte turned to face John.

" This is a private matter"

" I don't care, she is my employee, you do not tell her what to do, ever, understand Charlotte?"

Kayleigh looked on surprised, she had never heard John be quite as hard.

" I can't talk with her there, I have no desire to talk personally in front of your hired hand "

" Well you know where the door is "

" If you don't send her out you can forget this chat "

" You made this appointment Charlotte, you wanted to see me, I didn't ask to see you, so either she stays or you go , you decide Charlotte I couldn't care less"

" Does she know her ?" Charlotte whispered as she leant forwards.

" Know who. ?"

" The woman you're seeing ? "

" Meeting over Charlotte, bye " 

John got up and opened the adjoining door and nodded to Kayleigh.

" Wait "

" We have nothing to discuss Charlotte, nothing at all "

" Can you really be discreet?" Charlotte asked Kayleigh directly.

" Nothing you say would ever be discussed outside this office, only the three of us would ever know what's said " John said.

" And you wouldn't tell her ?"

" No"

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and looked in turn at John and Kayleigh.

" I made a mistake John, I shouldn't have left like I did "

" But you did ?"

" How serious are you about this, Kylie?"

" Kayleigh "

" Whatever " Charlotte waved her hand dismissively. 

" None of your business "

" Not as serious as we were I bet? "

" None of your business "

" Rumour has it that you're engaged "

" Rumour has it right, we get married in June "

" She'll be lucky if you actually go through with it "

" Not luck Charlotte, it's all about desire, you see I want to get married to her, that's the difference "

" Okay cards on the table John, I want you back " Charlotte smiled.

John smiled, but he was looking at Kayleigh not at Charlotte.

" What, just start over, just like that ?"

" Why not ?" 

" Because Charlotte, I don't give a shit about you anymore, I'm happy with the woman I have now, she is warm, loving, and emotional, and if you're not sure what those traits are, you can look them up in the taxi on the way home, there's the door , beat it "

John opened the folder on his desk, then looked up.

" Why are you still here?"

" Okay, I haven't been entirely honest with you "

" What, just now or in general?"

" Now, do you remember my grandpapa Eric ?"

" Ex guards officer, played clarinet?"

" Yes that was him "

" Well he died a little while ago "

" I'm sorry to hear that, I liked him "

" It would appear that he liked you too,.....apparently"

" And you came here to tell me that?"

" Sort of "

" Sort of ?"

" He left his house to me "

" What, the one in Henley upon Thames?"

" Yes" 

" That must be worth a mint ?"

" £2.3 million "

" Good for you congratulations,so now you've told me you can go "

" When I said me, I meant us "

" Us ?"

" You and me "

" And we're not an us,and never will be, oh well what you've never had you never miss "

" It's ours John, for when we marry "

" And if we don't ?"

" Then we don't get it "

" That's tough "

" Look John you're a businessman "

" Oh you think ?" John chuckled.

" How about I make you a proposition?"

John glanced at Kayleigh and saw her looking daggers at Charlotte. 

" No " 

" You haven't heard it "

" That's right "

" John listen to me, we split it fifty fifty, get your lawyer on board, we'll make it legit, draw up papers make it watertight, and you walk away with over a million when we sell up"

" And all I have to do is ?"

" Marry me "

" And that's it ?"

" Yes simple as that "

" What about Kayleigh?"

" Bung her a few grand, tell her it's off, then we divorce and you can do what you want "

" Do you honestly think I'd break someone's heart for money ?"

" Why not, you broke mine for free ?"

" Yours is buried in a freezer in Antarctica love, it was never broken "

" Kylie……."

" Its Kayleigh "

" Kylie would understand John , let her in on our secret if you want, but take my advice and don't tell her the real value, she'll just have to wait a little longer for her big fat gypsy wedding that's all "

The crack of Kayleigh's pen breaking as she stabbed it into the notepad, caught John's attention. 

" Just wait there a minute Charlotte " 

John walked to the office door, as he opened he put his hand on Kayleigh's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

" Carla " John spoke to the receptionist " ask Steve to come up will you ?"

" Okay mister Redmond "

John went back to his desk, having left his door open

" So ?" Charlotte asked expectantly. 

" So what ?"

" Are you in ?"

" No "

" What ?"

" No ,not in a month of sundays, no, nope, never"

" You'd turn down a million pound for some tart who probably isn't worth tuppence?"

" She is not a tart !" John banged his fist on his desk ," you don't even know her, so don't dare pass judgement on her "

" She isn't worth a million pounds I bet ?"

" Well she's worth the world to me,"

" John ?"

" Ah Steve, see this lady out will you, the front door is fine " 

" Miss " Steve from security said standing next to Charlotte, his menacing hulk making it quite clear her meeting was over.

Charlotte looked at John, he smiled and wiggled his fingers .

Charlotte lifted her bag and coat and marched out of John's office, Steve in close attendance.

" See her out love " John smiled at Kayleigh. 

" My pleasure" 

" Oh, and remind her of your name again, she keeps forgetting "

Kayleigh grinned her widest grin and trotted off to catch up.

Steve walked her as far as the door, Kayleigh walked with her to her car.

" So, what I said in there " Charlotte said, " it will remain amongst the three of us won't it ?"

" I think I can guarantee that "

" He's thrown away the chance of a lifetime "

" He doesn't think so "

Charlotte got in her car, she started it and put the window down.

" Can you talk to him ? " she said looking up at Kayleigh.

" That's not really what I'm employed for Charlotte"

" But you could ?"

" Yes I could "

" Thank you, oh I'm sorry I never caught your name "

" Kayleigh "

" Kayleigh?" Charlotte almost screeched the name, " are you th……….?"

" Yes that one " 

Charlotte slammed the BMW into gear and drove off.

Kayleigh waved goodbye until she was out of sight.

"I could talk to him for you Charlotte, but I won't, obviously " Kayleigh giggled.

  


.

  
  



End file.
